A Nova GeraçãoX
by ThatyDel
Summary: Jean e Scott tem um filho; ele se casa com uma humana, que comoveu o mundo com um discurso a favor dos mutantes. Eles têm 3 filhos, formando a nova geração de mutantes, com a missão de protejer o mundo do Apocalipse e a paz entre mutantes e humanos.
1. Prólogo

**Ola gente! eu sei, essa história é meio confusa, mas eu vou situar vocês no decorrer dela, ok? acho que voces vão gostar... eu ja estou pensando nela a muuuuito tempo...**

**X-MEN não é meu, mas Halvin, Sarah, Beatrice, Peter e Alex são MEUS personagens**.

Wolverine abriu os olhos.

Ainda tonto de sono, se sentou na cama e olhou para o lado. Ela ainda estava dormindo. Parecia tão calma e tranqüila que ele teve vontade de deitar-se de novo ao seu lado, abraça-la forte e voltar a dormir.

Mas não podia. Colocou a calça e a jaqueta de couro negro e, tomando cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho, saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado atrás de si.

Desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha. Quase tropeçou numa mamadeira amarela enfeitada com um zoológico inteiro. Ele abaixou-se, pegou a mamadeira e a colocou sobre o balcão, onde encontrou o que procurava: as chaves da moto.

Divertido, Wolverine pensou que aquela moto pertencera a seu ex-rival. Agora, o que Scott Summers era dele? Wolverine não tinha mais certeza.

Pegou as chaves e abriu a porta da cozinha que dava para a garagem. Dez minutos depois já estava outra vez na estrada.

* * *

Beatrice acordou com um barulho estranho vindo da rua. Ainda lutando para abrir os olhos, pegou o relógio da mesinha-de-cabeçeira.

Oito horas!

Vencida, jogou o relógio de qualquer jeito na mesinha e deitou de novo na cama. Dois minutos depois forçou seu corpo a se levantar e foi para o banheiro.

Como qualquer garota de 18 anos, Beatrice se preocupava mais com a beleza externa do que com a interna, não importava o que aquelas inúmeras revistas que sua mãe lia, ou aqueles montes de novelas dissessem. Porém, por experiência própria, aprendera a prestar mais atenção no que as pessoas traziam dentro delas do que fora. Era onde morava o perigo, Peter gostava de dizer.

Mas é claro, quando se é mutante, a máxima cautela ainda é pouca.

Se bem que Beatrice não precisava se preocupar tanto com maquiagem, ela já tinha uma beleza natural que herdara de sua mãe: Olhos de um verde brilhante, cabelos negros e lisos, e traços perfeitos. Uma beleza só vista pela última vez no Antigo Egito, na bela esposa do faraó Ramsés II, Nerfertari, a mais bela das mais belas...

* * *

Segurando Alex nos braços, Beatrice se encaminhou para a enorme mansão na qual praticamente nascera. Ela se lembrava dos intermináveis treinamentos em que ela, Peter, e o resto de sua turma foram submetidos.

Continuou andando em direção á mansão, se perguntando se estavam lá. Por todo o jardim, jovens corriam, davam risadas e alguns até aproveitavam para se agarrar enquanto os instrutores não estavam olhando. Foi ai que ela o viu. Peter estava comandando um jogo de vôlei sem os poderes (o que era tremendamente difícil) entra garotos mais ou menos de sua idade. Ela conhecia a maioria deles, cadetes que ela mesma estava treinando.

Beatrice gritou o nome dele e ele se virou.

- Hei! Nossa, como esse garotão cresceu! – Peter disse, pegando Alex no colo.

- De ontem pra hoje, é?

Peter sorriu.

- Quer jogar? Íamos começar agora.

- Claro. – Beatrice disse e se encaminhou para a rede. Era sua posição favorita.

Enquanto o jogo seguia, Peter se sentou na grama com Alex, protegidos do sol pela sombra de uma enorme árvore que estava lá desde antes de ele nascer. Sentou o menino na sua perna enquanto a cabeça dele ficava apoiada no seu peito. O garoto tinha os olhos fixos no jogo a sua frente, parecendo realmente interessado.

Na quadra, Beatrice não conseguiu pegar uma bola que ficou "presa" na rede.

- Há, olha lá como sua mãe joga mal, Alex. – Peter riu e começou a juntar e separar as mãos do bebê, batendo palmas, enquanto entoava: uh, fora! uh, fora! uh, foraa!

Beatrice se virou para ele e mostrou o dedo do meio.

- Hei, é esse o exemplo que você quer dar para o seu filho?? – e tapou os olhos do bebê. Alex começou a chorar e Beatrice saiu do jogo.

- Você é um ótimo estraga prazeres, Peter – Ela disse quando os alcançou, sentando-se na grama ao lado deles.

- A, eu também te amo, Bea.

Ela sorriu e pegou o filho nos braços. Alex parou de chorar quase instantaneamente.

- Não acha que está quente de mais para ele usar esse casaco pesado, Beatrice? – Uma voz grossa disse atrás dela.

Beatrice conhecia aquela voz muito bem.

- Logan! – Ela se levantou de um pulo, tentando se equilibrar com quase 3 quilos nos braços.

Wolverine estava parado bem a sua frente, sorrindo para ela que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda sentia o coração dar um pulo mortal dentro do peito.

- É sério, Beatrice, você vai matá-lo desse jeito.

Já recuperada da visão dele, respondeu, bem irritada.

- Logan, é meu filho. Eu sei o que é melhor pra ele. E nem está tão quente assim, se tirar o casaco dele ele vai ficar resfriado, oras!

Wolverine pegou o bebê nos braços e tocou de leve em seu pescoço, medindo sua temperatura.

- Beatrice, ele ta pegando fogo! A não, não vou deixar você o sufocar assim.

- Não... Logan, para com isso! – Mas era inútil, Wolverine já tinha tirado o pequeno casaco vermelho e azul e ajeitou a camisetinha dele.

- A, agora sim! Olha só que bebê feliz!

- Claro, muito legal, mas quando ele acordar ás 3 da manhã com febre é você que vai acordar e ficar a noite toda cuidando dele, ok?

Antes que Wolverine pudesse responder a altura, Peter pegou o sobrinho no colo.

- Pronto, agora vocês podem brigar á vontade. E eu e esse garotinho aqui vamos comer uma gostosa papinha de espinafre, não vamos?

Beatrice ficou observando enquanto eles se afastavam. Então sentiu que alguém a envolvia com os braços e sussurrava em seu ouvido:

- Eu te amo, sabia?

Beatrice sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Você sabe direitinho como me amolecer, não é Logan? – Ela se virou nos braços dele, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Mas surpresas nos próximos! E não esqueçam de deixar um Review, ok? Bjs!! **


	2. Capítulo 1

_Eu me lembro muito bem da primeira vez que eu o vi. Foi quando eu me apaixonei incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente por ele..._

**11 anos antes**

- Me devolve! – Peter gritou para uma Beatrice fugitiva – É a minha bola, e eu tava jogando!

- Não! Eu quero brincar com ela agora! – Ela parou e o encarou.

- Só porque era minha vez! - Peter a alcançou e começou a puxar a bola das mãos dela. Beatrice a puxou de volta. Porém, sob toda a força sendo aplicada nela, a bola voou pelo aposento, e teria destruído a maior parte dos vasos caros da Sra. Summers se não tivesse sido parada antes.

A bola laranja fez um barulho engraçado quando aquelas garras a perfuraram. Peter foi o primeiro a se mexer. Ele avançou, cautelosamente.

Eles eram gêmeos. No entanto, Peter nascera primeiro, era o mais velho. E mesmo sobre toda a rivalidade existente entre irmãos, Beatrice o seguia. Ele era seu protetor, e os dois sabiam disso muito bem. Por essa razão, Peter esticou o braço, impedindo que ela o ultrapassasse.

Ele parou a somente alguns passos da figura alta, grande, mesmo para duas crianças de 7 anos. Eles viram quando o estranho abaixou a mão, que ainda tinha preso o presente de natal do Summers mais velho. E com um barulho cortante, a bola caiu, e as garras sumiram. Beatrice gritou, e isso pareceu ter acordado seu irmão, que correu escadas acima, chamando pelos pais.

A porta se abriu no mesmo instante. E foi no colo da mãe que as crianças buscaram refúgio. Sarah, vendo os filhos tão assustados, abaixou-se e esticou os braços, prendendo-os firmemente entre eles.

- O que foi? Vocês se machucaram? – o pai agachou-se ao lado da esposa.

- Tem um homem lá em baixo – Peter disse. – Ele é assustador!

Os pais trocaram olhares.

Por fim, ele abaixou os óculos escuros que tanto usara antes, mas que agora, não era mais tão necessário. Aprender a controlar os poderes não era tão difícil depois de alguns anos de pratica.

- Fique com eles.

Sarah observou o marido se afastar. Depois se virou para os filhos.

- Procurem Marie. – Ela sussurrou, depois se levantou e fechou a porta atrás de si o mais silencioso que pode para não acordar o bebê. Então foi em direção a entrada da Mansão.

Peter puxou a irmã pela mão para o outro lado.

- Você ouviu a mamãe, vamos!

- Não, eu não quero! Vai você.

Peter suspirou, mas a deixou e correu pelo corredor deserto. A Escola para Jovens Superdotados do Prof. Xavier sempre ficava quase deserta no natal, exceto pelos Summers, alguns dos X-Men mais antigos, e, é claro, aqueles que não tinham para onde voltar.

Beatrice correu bem a tempo de ver seu pai, já no final da escada, perguntar ao estranho.

- Procura por algo?

O estranho piscou. – é bom ver você também, Scott.

Beatrice viu o pai parar, confuso.

- Scott? – ele perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que Sarah parava ao seu lado, e procurava a sua mão. Ele a pegou, distraído, entrelaçando seus dedos.

Foi a vez de o estranho ficar confuso. Ele olhou do jovem de cabelos castanhos e óculos escuros, usando uma camisa esporte azul clara de manga até os cotovelos, para a igualmente jovem mulher de cabelos longos e negros, com intensos e belos olhos verdes e cintura fina. Era sem dúvida uma das mulheres mais belas que ele já vira. Mas quem era ela? E o que Scott estava fazendo com ela, se da última vez que tivera notícia, ele estava se casando com Jean Grey, a mulher que ele um dia ele mesmo amara?

Ele abriu a boa, porém antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ouviu seu nome ser chamado em cima das escadas.

Beatrice virou para trás rapidamente. Estava tão entretida com o que acontecia lá em baixo, que mal percebera Marie se aproximando por trás. Peter estava com ela. E todos os cinco viram atônitos a pequena figura da mulher de 48 anos se inclinar violentamente sobre o corrimão da escada, e com o rosto cheio de alegria gritar novamente:

- LOGAN!!

Logan piscou outra vez. Não podia ser... ou podia?

Porque mesmo de onde estava, era impossível não ver as longas mechas brancas contrastando com o cabelo do mais profundo negro.

Mas não era possível. Essa não podia ser a Vampira. Ela só tinha 18 anos da última vez, e agora... Não, não podia ser ela, definitivamente.

Marie desceu correndo as escadas, mal podendo acreditar nos próprios olhos. Era ele! Ele voltou!

- Marie, você conhece esse...

- Halvin – ela se virou, percebendo que estavam na defensiva – está tudo bem. É só o Wolverine.

Marie se aproximou mais de Logan, até que passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, lágrimas descendo pelos seus olhos. – Você sumiu por tanto tempo, que todos nós pensamos que você tinha morrido.

Logan segurou os braços dela e a afastou.

- Quem é você? Com assim eu sumi? O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Logan, você desapareceu por mais de 30 anos.

Logan piscou, sem acreditar.

- O que? – ele riu, mas seu sorriso desapareceu quando ele percebeu que o que ela dizia era verdade. Aquela mulher era sim a Vampira, agora ele podia ver seus olhos, os mesmos olhos que ele vira pela última vez nesse mesmo lugar na Mansão, enquanto o casamento se desenrolava nos jardins, do outro lado.

Seus olhos lhe diziam que ele tinha perdido mais anos de sua vida. Mas como? O que aconteceu com ele dessa vez?

Halvin avançou até eles, colocando a mão livre no ombro da Vampira.

- Então, você é o Wolverine, de quem todos falam?

Logan passou os olhos de Marie para ele.

- E quem é... – Marie o cortou.

- Acho que temos muitas coisas para falar. – ela o puxou para as salas do andar debaixo, onde poderiam conversar a sós. Beatrice desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde. É claro que já ouvira falar de Wolverine. Eram suas histórias favoritas de dormir. Ela não podia acreditar que ele estava bem ali, na sua frente. Quando chegou ao final da escada, o pai a segurou pelo braço, a impedindo de segui-los.

- Nem pensar. Vocês dois lá pra cima.

- Mas pai...!

- Não!

Sarah se aproximou dele e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro.

- Tudo bem, não vai acontecer nada com eles. – ela sustentou o olhar do marido

- Tudo bem, venham – ele suspirou. Sorrindo, Beatrice e Peter seguiram os pais.

**Então, o que estão achando? Já estou terminando o proximo capítulo, e muitas coisas serão reveladas. Varias eu não sei se estão corretas, mas são fundamentais na minha história.**

**Bjs e não esqueça do Review!!**


	3. Capítulo 2

- Porque não começa me dizendo que é ele – Logan pediu, indicando Halvin com a cabeça.

Marie sorriu. – É o filho da Jean e do Scott, Halvin Summers.

Logan o olhou atentamente. Filho. Ele era o filho da mulher que ele amava...

- Mas quando...?

- É uma longa história. Ele nasceu quatro anos depois do casamento. Uma época difícil, para todos nós. – ela trocou olhares com Halvin.

- O que aconteceu com você, Logan? Para onde você foi? – Marie se inclinou para frente na poltrona em frente a ele.

- Eu não tenho a menor idéia. –ele desviou o olhar – A última coisa que eu me lembro é de estar aqui, na Mansão, dizendo adeus para você, e depois de ir até a antiga represa... – Logan fechou os olhos, imagens passando pela sua mente, sem nexo. A represa a muito arrebentada, formando um enorme lago, cristalino, refletindo a luz intensa do sol, mas havia uma outra luz também, muito mais intensa – E eu não me lembro de mais nada. – ele completou, frustrado. Ele abriu os olhos novamente, observando bem como o tempo agira sobre Marie.

Ela percebeu.

- É, eu mudei muito... ao contrário de você, é claro. Está igualzinho. Não mudou absolutamente nada...

- É o que aconteceu aqui? Onde estão a Jean e o Scott? O Professor, Tempestade-

Marie o cortou.

- Muita coisa aconteceu em todos esses anos – ela trocou outro par de olhares com Halvin. Este sacudiu a abeca, afirmativamente. – Logo depois que você se foi, algo mudou. Uma onda de revoltos contra os crimes praticados pelos mutantes pareceu estourar. Uma guerra entre mutantes e humanos estava prestes a acontecer. Porém, percebendo esse novo clima, os mutantes foram levados de suas casas e jogados em verdadeiros campos de concentração. A Mansão foi invadida, e não pudermos fazer nada. – Ela parou, lembrando-se daqueles tempos sombrios. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz tremia um pouco. – Parece que o governo investira bem no campo de pesquisas. Inventaram uma certa substancia, que quando injetada, paralisava os poderes. Você se lembra do fracasso d'A Cura, não é? – ela não esperou uma resposta – Pois essa funcionou. Não podíamos mais usar nossos poderes.

Ela voltou a tomar fôlego. – Nos encarceraram em péssimas condições. Quase não tínhamos alimentos, e éramos obrigados a fazer trabalhos forçados. Até que cansamos. Os mutantes mais poderosos se reuniram, e conseguiram libertar todos nós. Porém, eles não tiveram tanta sorte. A maioria morreu; um golpe final daqueles militares. Tempestade, Fera, Scott – ela olhou para Logan – Jean. Todos mortos.

Ele levou um minuto para se recuperar.

- Mais e... – ele se virou para Halvin outra vez.

- Na época, Halvin era só um bebe. Nascera uma semana antes de no atacarem. Jean me entregou o bebe, para que eu fugisse e o salvasse. Ela devia saber de alguma forma que não conseguiriam sair de lá com vida. – Ela respirou fundo – mas eu não queria ficar, e deixar todos para trás. Deixei-o na porta de um orfanato. Era perigoso demais se me encontrassem com ele e eu estava pronta para lutar ao lado dos x-men mais uma vez.

- Quando saímos, ele tinha sido adotado por um casal, mas nunca encontramos nenhum deles. Até que uma noite, alguns anos depois, o Celebro detectou seus poderes, exatamente os mesmos que os pais dele tinham. – ela sorriu. – e Halvin está conosco desde então.

- E vocês simplesmente o tiraram dos pais?

Mas na foi Marie quem respondeu.

- Eles morreram naquele dia. Meus pais adotivos eram arqueólogos. Praticamente cresci no Egito. Naquele dia eles estavam escavando num templo, não lembro bem qual. Mas acabou desmoronando sobre eles.

- Sinto muito – disse Logan, não que ele sentisse mesmo...

- Papai e mamãe eram irmãos, sabia? – Beatrice falou e avançou até onde ele estava. – Eles cresceram juntos no Egito. Papai me contou varias histórias sobre as múmias de lá. – Ela se sentou no braço da poltrona onde ele estava – Quer que eu te conte?

Logan limitou-se a olhá-la, espantado.

- Sarah era a filha biológica deles. – Halvin completou pegando a mão da esposa entre as suas.

Eles continuaram conversando, mas Beatrice não estava ouvindo. Desde que entrara naquela sala, não conseguira desgrudar os olhos dos braços nus e fortes dele. Jamais vira alguém vestido com aquelas calças surradas, nem camiseta regata que ele usava por baixo da jaqueta de couro negro, agora pendurado no gancho perto da porta. Ele era muito moreno, e tinha os maiores músculos que ela já vira. Suas mãos era fortes e grandes, certamente capazes de estrangular alguém facilmente. E seus curtos cabelos negros armados de um jeito muito engraçado, com a barba circundando os cantos do rosto. Mas onde ela mais se demorou foi na largura dos ombros, com seus músculos do peito espremendo a regata branca. Subitamente ela sentiu um desejo enorme de colocar a mão lá, para saber se era de verdade...

Até que ouviu a voz grossa e rouca dele. Bem diferente da voz do pai, ou de qualquer outro adulto que conhecia. Beatrice não tinha a menor idéia do que acontecia com ela, só sabia que gostava dele, ele era como nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo.

Agora, sentada no braço da poltrona dele podia sentir seu calor, e seu cheiro. Era o melhor cheiro que ela já sentira.

Somente uma pessoa naquela sala notou os olhares dela. Peter apertou os olhos vagarosamente.

**Bom, agora já sabem o que aconteceu. Não tem muito a ver com a história real, mas muita coisa ainda vai acontecer. No proximo cap. vamos dar um salto no tempo, e ai mais x-men aparecerão!**

**Bjs e não esquecam dos Reviews!**


	4. Capítulo 3

7 anos depois

- Mais rápido, Beatrice! – Logan gritou de algum lugar lá embaixo.

Beatrice bufou. "Como se ele precisasse dizer". Ela não deixaria Peter ganhar, não dessa vez...

Cerrando os punhos com força, ela os empurrou para baixo, impulsionando seu corpo a ir mais rápido. Peter ainda estava bem à frente. Ele era bem mais rápido do que ela, como sempre. Peter era a estrela da família (1º da classe, 1º a alcançar a faixa preta no kung fu, e o melhor em controlar e usar os poderes), enquanto ela era a ovelha negra. Mas não era sua culpa. Os outros garotos humanos é que nunca param de incomodá-los por serem mutantes, e ela, é claro, tinha o dever de dar uma lição em cada um deles. Não era sua culpa que ela fosse bem melhor numa briga do que a maioria deles, nem se as contas dos hospitais fossem tão caras. Quer dizer, ela não saia por ai distribuindo socos. Ela só batia em que realmente merecia. Não era culpa dela que ela tivesse, como Peter gostava de dizer, 'sangue quente'.

- Bea, cuidado!! – ela ouviu Logan berrar, rompendo seus pensamentos. E com apenas alguns segundos de vantagem pôde ver a enorme bola de fogo que vinha em sua direção, conseguindo desviar-se por pouco.

Atordoada, ela viu Peter hesitar, porém ele continuou voando. Mas essa ele não iria ganhar. Beatrice empurrou novamente o ar, se concentrando ao máximo.

- Preste atenção para onde voa!

Ainda teve que desviar de um tronco de árvore lançado com uma força extraordinária, até conseguir alcançar seu irmão. Sorrido, acenou para ele, como que dizendo adeus, porém Peter sorriu de volta, e sem Beatrice ter a menor idéia de como, ele avançou mais, e acabou ganhando a corrida.

Peter pousou tranqüilamente no gramado da Mansão, e Beatrice o seguiu, chutando o chão pesadamente e mordendo o lábio inferior de tanta raiva. Como diabos ele faz isso?

Ela emburrou a cara e cruzou os braços sobre o peito quando Matthew, Seth e Andrew, sorridentes, levantaram as mãos e bateram na dele, um após o outro.

- Ah, não fica assim, Bea. Você ainda vai ganhar dele, - disse Gabriel acotovelando de leve o braço dela, porém sua super força a fez perder um pouco o equilíbrio e ela teve que se segurar nos braços grandes dele. – Epa, desculpe.

- E valeu, Andy. – ela disse, sarcástica, se virando para olhar o garoto ruivo e de olhos azuis. - Aquela bola de fogo chegou bem perto de me matar.

- Foi mal, Bea – ele respondeu envergonhado, abaixando a cabeça. – Mas era só um treinamento. Nenhum de nós deixaria nada acontecer com você.

- Beatrice, tente prestar mais atenção ao seu redor, não somente em ganhar a corrida. – Logan se aproximou – e quanto a vocês – ela apontou para os garotos – chuveiro!

Beatrice não respondeu. Deu meia volta e cruzou todo o jardim até a Mansão; os outros a seguiram.

- Qual é, Bea. Não fique assim, amanhã você ganha dele. – Gabriel a alcançou facilmente com suas pernas longas e fortes, e passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela. – Não é mesmo, Matt?

- Claro, - ele respondeu sem muito entusiasmo, logo atrás.

- É, Bea – Andy se aproximou dela - Dizem que a vingança é sempre- Sua voz sumiu abruptamente, e ela se virou para ver quem causara tal proeza. Mas nem precisava. Só havia uma coisa que faria Andy calar a boca; sem ser um soco, é claro.

- Tina – ela murmurou entre dentes.

Ouvindo seu nome, Tina abriu um sorriso enorme enquanto olhava para a turma do alto da escada, usando uma mini saia jeans e uma blusa de alcinha rosa shock.

- Andynho, amor – ela disse carregando sua voz com persuazão, começando a descer as escadas. Sua curta saia balançava provocantemente. – Será que você poderia me fazer o imenso favor – ela estava usando um tom tão meloso que Beatrice fez uma careta, enojada. – de dizer a minha mãe que eu vou dormir na casa da Leah hoje?

- C-c-claro. – ele respondeu quando Tina parou na sua frente, levantando a cabeça, já que ele era cerca de 10 centímetros mais baixo do que ela. E três anos mais novo. Tina dobrou um pouco os joelhos para dar um beijo cheio de batom rosa na bochecha dele, dando a todos uma ampla visão de sua bunda.

"Oferecida" Beatrice pensou com raiva.

- Você é mesmo um amor! – ela se ergueu e começou a caminhar até a porta.

- Você não acha que esta produzida de mais para uma simples festa do pijama?

Tina se virou lentamente.

- Bea, querida – ela disse como se 'querida' fosse a última coisa que achasse dela. – você ainda é pequena de mais para entender o que os veteranos fazem num sábado a noite.

Beatrice apertou os olhos. A única coisa que a impediu de soltar seu raio mortal contra ela foi a mão de Peter sobre seu ombro, alertando-a silenciosamente.

Tina riu. – Mas é claro – ela avançou até onde Matthew estava – que se você quiser ir comigo, Matt, só aceitam maiores de 17 anos e-

- Não, obrigado Tina. – ele a cortou – mas acho que eu não estou muito para festas hoje. Além disso, prometi ajudar Bea a encerar o x-jato.

Tina lançou um dos seus famosos olhares fulminantes para ela, mas Beatrice nem ligou. Estava orgulhosa de Matt, se livrando dessa metida tão descaradamente, já que todos sabiam que ninguém podia ajudá-la nos castigos.

- De castigo outra vez? Espero que aproveite bem sua noite de sábado, pirralha. – e sem esperar resposta ela saiu em direção a um conversível vermelho.

Mas mesmo assim, Bea a deu a plenos pulmões.

- Eu não sou pirralha! Só falta uma semana para o meu aniversário de 15 anos e eu não vou convidar você!

- Wow, Bea, isso foi muito infantil da sua parte.

- A gente tem a mesma idade, Andy! E você não tem que aturar ela o tempo todo!

- Eu sei, mas...

- Hei – Gabriel o cortou, passando os fortes braços pelos ombros dos dois. – Que tal um milk-shake de chocolate? Eu mesmo faço.

Beatrice não pôde deixar de sorrir. Adorava o Gab, com 15 anos ele era tão musculoso que parecia bem mais velho, com quase dois metros, sem falar na força extraordinária que ele tinha.

- Antes do jantar? - Seth riu - A senhora Summers vai te esfolar vivo.

* * *

Já na cozinha, Beatrice sentou-se ao lado do pai, enquanto os garotos sentavam-se em volta.

Halvin abaixou o jornal de domingo, e olhou divertido para a filha.

- Sim, Bea, pela milésima vez já está tudo pronto para a sua festa.

Ela devolveu o olhar, inocentemente. – Eu não perguntei nada!

- Mas pensou – Responderam Peter e Halvin juntos.

Beatrice rolou os olhos enquanto todos davam gargalhadas às suas custas.

- E eu já mandei fazer o meu terno, mocinha. – o pai disse, arrancando um sorriso do rosto dela.

- Terno pra que? Você odeia ternos...

- Como pra que? Você vai dançar a primeira valsa comigo, é claro. A menos que você tenha outros planos...

E ela tinha. Mas era impossível.

- Bom, na verdade eu tenho – de jeito nenhum ai dançar com o próprio pai. – Eu vou com o Matt! – ela completou rapidamente.

- O que?? – Matthew perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

Gabriel sorriu rebeldemente. – Espere só quando a Tina vir isso. Ela já acha que você está dando em cima dele, Bea, quando vocês dois entrarem juntos e começarem a dançar, ela vai ter um treco! Eu não vou perder isso por nada.

- Gab tem razão, vai ser hilário! – Seth concordou, atraindo olhares furiosos de Andy.

"É, ele tem razão" Bea pensou, fechando os olhos; mas não era isso que ela queria realmente. Sua festa seria especial, não um motivo de gozação, mesmo para Tina, que não se parecia em nada com a mãe. Como a Vampira pôde ter tido uma filha tão...

Beatrice abriu os olhos subitamente. Poderia reconhecer aqueles paços em qualquer lugar. Rapidamente ela fechou a mente. Tinha que ser muito cautelosa na presença daqueles dois. Ops, 3.

- Paai, a Beatrice arrancou a cabeca do homem-aranha!

"Júnior", ela pensou com raiva.

- Bea – Halvin a repreendeu enquanto pegava o menino de sete anos nos braços.

- Ele estava mexendo no meu diário! – Ela respondeu, torcendo para que sua voz soasse indignada, tentando evitar ao máximo olhar para o homem sem camisa que abria a geladeira.

- Não estava não!

- Estava sim!

- Já chega – Halvin acabou com a discussão – amanhã de manhã vamos consertar seu boneco, ok?

- Ta bom - Júnior respondeu com o olhar baixo e saiu do colo do pai quando a mãe apareceu na porta.

- Crianças, jantar. Você também, papai. – ela sorriu para o marido.

Os seis correram apressados para a mesa de jantar, deixando Beatrice e Logan sozinhos.


	5. Capítulo 4

Ele se virou e sentou num dos lugares vagos bem na frente dela, segurando uma garrafa.

- Eu vou morrer bebendo refrigerante. – Um dos cantos da boca dele se levantou, junto com a sobrancelha. Era o sorriso preferido dela, que sempre fazia o seu coração pular dentro do peito. – Você não vai lá? – ele completou.

- Não estou com fome. – Beatrice respondeu, desviando o olhar que tinha caído para o peito nu dele. – E você?

- Também não. – Logan levantou o braço e tomou um gole da bebida.

- Hum... – Beatrice reforçou as portas de sua mente. Se alguém ao menos sonhasse... Não enquanto ela não explicasse primeiro. Seu pai piraria... para ele, sua filhinha ainda nem sabia de onde vinham os bebês...

Ela riu e começou a se levantar da mesa.

Matt entenderia, é claro. Para ele, tudo isso era só uma grande tortura. Bom, para o Logan também seria, andando de terno e gravata... mas ele poderia pegar o pote de ouro no final do arco-íris... É claro, o pote de ouro era ela...

Beatrice se aproximou dele e colocou uma mão na garrafa, agora em cima da mesa. Logan a afastou, porém antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela o atacou, beijando delicadamente seu pescoço.

- Beatrice – Ele disse seu nome bem devagar, entre dentes e a agarrou pelos ombros. - Pare com isso, você é só uma criança!

Beatrice sentiu as costas baterem com força contra o canto da mesa, mas ela mal percebeu. Mesmo com 15 anos (praticamente) ela já possuía um corpo que faria inveja em muitas mulheres com o dobro da sua idade, e atraia olhares de vários homens.

E de todos ele, ela tinha que se apaixonar justamente pelo único que não queria absolutamente nada com ela.

A dor da rejeição se misturou com a raiva, e antes que percebesse, já estava chorando.

- Você não pode fugir de mim para sempre, Logan! – Ele se levantara da cadeira e agora seus rostos estavam nivelados, bem próximos.

- Eu não preciso. – Ele respondeu, no mesmo tom que ela usara. Logan a soltou e se virou para colocar a camiseta.

- Você ainda a ama, não é? – Ela disse, demonstrando uma calma na voz que não sentia. Logan parou. – Quando você vai entender que ela morreu, que ela nunca te amou!

- Ela era mesmo uma idiota. – Beatrice sussurrou para si mesma, mas os ouvidos selvagens de Logan ouviram cada palavra muito bem.

- Nunca mais fale assim dela – Logan se virou e disse bem pausadamente, encurralando-a contra a mesa com seus braços. – Você nem a conhecia.

Beatrice piscou. Era mais do que ela podia suportar. Ainda sentia as lágrimas brotando de seus olhos, e o corpo dele estava tão próximo do seu que ela podia sentir o calor que ele emanava. Seu coração começou a bater muito rápido.

- Ah, Bea. – Ele disse já calmo, soltando-a.

- Eu posso te fazer feliz, Logan. Você sabe disso. – Ela sussurrou de volta, levando sua mão até o rosto dele, acariciando-o carinhosamente.

- Eu não posso, Beatrice. – Logan disse e segurou a mão dela – Você é só uma criança.

- Eu não sou mais uma criança, Logan! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir?

Wolverine não deu mais ouvidos a ela, e saiu pela porta da garagem. Beatrice o observou, batendo o pé em frustração.

- Dê um tempo a ele.

Beatrice se virou rapidamente, assustada. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram quando encontraram com os do irmão. Peter estava sorrindo.

- Ele te conheceu quando você tinha seis anos e foi seu professor desde então. Tem que dar um tempo para ele perceber que você cresceu.

Ela não respondeu; continuou olhando-o com os olhos arregalados.

- O que? Você achou que eu não soubesse? Por favor, Bea. – Ele revirou os próprios olhos verdes. – Eu te conheço desde antes da gente nascer. Você achou mesmo que eu não saberia se a minha irmãzinha se apaixonasse?

- S-sete – Beatrice falou com a voz rouca. Ela viu a testa dele se enrugar, sem entender. – Nós tínhamos sete anos, não seis.

Peter sorriu de novo, mostrando todos os dentes perfeitos e brilhantes. Ele também parecia bem mais velho para a idade, e se ela o visse fora do papel de irmão, até que ele era bem bonitinho... não, na verdade, ele era um gato, como Halvin. Peter herdou a beleza do pai, assim como ela herdara a da mãe. Eram os mesmos cabelos pretos penteados e os traços fortes, marcantes, que deixavam todas as suas amigas suspirando. Não que ela tenha muitas amigas. Andy, Gab, Seth, Matt, Peter e ela eram como os 6 cavaleiros, fadados a serem melhores amigos para sempre.

- Não se preocupe – ele passou um dos braços em volta dos ombros dela. – Eu não vou contar para ninguém. E agora, eu acho que você está com fome, não? – Peter a levou até a mesa no meio da espaçosa cozinha, onde se encontrava uma bandeja recheada com o jantar daquela noite. É, esse era o Peter que ela conhecia.

- Peter, Bea, problemas! – e do mesmo modo exasperado em que Gabriel irrompera pela porta, ele saiu, sem esperar resposta.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam. Praticamente nada podia deixar Gab nervoso, e era ainda mais difícil fazê-lo deixar de sorrir. Bea só o vira triste uma vez, quando ele recebeu uma ligação de sua mãe no México. Não havia dúvidas; era grave.

* * *

**2 capítulos de uma vez só! mas não se aostumem, não será sempre assim.**

**Espero que estejam gostando da minha história. Ainda tem muita coisa pela frente.**

**ontinuem me mandando Reviews, bjs!!**


	6. Capítulo 5

Eles seguiram Gabriel até a sala do Cérebro onde todos estavam, inclusive seus pais, Logan, Vampira, Amara e Kurt.

- É ele, não é? – Beatrice ouviu o pai dizer, nervoso.

- Ele quem, pai? – Ela perguntou.

Halvin olhou para a filha, mas não respondeu. Foi a Vampira, com o olhar tenso, num sussurro.

- Apocalipse.

- Apocalipse? – Peter perguntou.

- Vocês não o derrotaram anos atrás? – Matt completou.

Os seis adultos se entreolharam, parecendo decidir se falavam ou não. Por fim, foi Logan quem respondeu:

- Na verdade, ele conseguiu fugir com a nave dele.

- Aquela que viaja no tempo? – Andy perguntou animado. Ele era completamente viciado em ficção científica.

Amara lanço-lhe um olhar de censura, que fez seu sorriso murchar.

- Nós temos que agir rápido – Kurt disse, com seu sotaque carregado. – Antes que ele tenha a chance de agir outra vez.

- Certo – Halvin se virou para os filhos. – e vocês vão para seus quartos. Todos vocês.

Imediatamente os seis adolescentes começaram a reclamar. De jeito nenhum ficariam embaixo da cama enquanto uma guerra acontecia. Não fora para isso que eles treinaram desde pequenos?

- Basta! – Halvin gritou e todos se calaram. – É perigoso de mais para crianças.

- Havin, não sei se concordo. – Vampira interviu – Nós somos em um número reduzido, mesmo com você, um mutante de nível seis. E você se lembra bem da última vez, não é Logan? Ele dominou as mentes dos mutantes mais poderosos e nos fez lutarmos uns contra os outros. Vamos precisar de toda a ajuda que conseguirmos.

Havin hesitou, mas então concordou.

- Vou chamar o Anjo e Avalanche – Amara apressou-se. – Andy, querido, chame o se irmão.

- Ok, mãe. - Andrew disse, correndo para a porta.

- E Kurt, avise na casa do Magneto. - Ela completou.

- Não precisamos deles! – Matthew praticamente gritou, o rosto transformado numa mascara de raiva.

- Matthew, eu sei que você não se dá bem com a sua família, mas agora é nós realmente precisamos da ajuda deles. – Ela colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dele.

- Ótimo – Matt suspirou.

- Eu vou arrumar o X-Jato. Ei, alguém viu a Tina? - Vampira perguntou enquanto andava até a porta.

De repente a sala ficou vazia, exceto pelos quatro Summers.

Sarah se virou para os filhos, seus olhos transbordando de medo. – Cuidem-se, ok? – Ela passou os braços ao redor dos dois, ficando assim por algum tempo.

- Mãe, vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu sei. – Ela murmurou, soltando-os e se virando para o marido. – E você também, velho urso. Não se esqueça de que não é mais tão novo assim.

- Sou novo o suficiente para derrotar esse mutante-múmia.

- Bobo. – ela sussurrou contra o ouvido dele, lágrimas se formando em seus olhos enquanto Halvin envolvia sua cintura com seus braços e a puxava mais para si. Suas testas se encontraram por instantes antes de se afastarem.

- Vamos. – Halvin murmurou quando passou pelos filhos, e saiu do aposento sem olhar para trás. Peter e Beatrice o seguiram sem ter idéia do que iriam enfrentar ou se iriam retornar.

* * *

**  
**

**Bom, só um pequeno capítulo intermediário. Agora sim que a aventura começa.**

**Vai ter mais sobre a primeira luta deles contra o Apocalipse, e como eles vão vencer essa.**

**Espero q vcs estejam gostando, e me deixem reviews. ****Cada comentário logado ou com um e-mail para retorno, vai receber um "teaser" do próximo capítulo, então deixe sua opinião e receba uma idéia do que vai acontecer depois.**

**A, e eu resiolvi mudar o nome da história, se vcs não gostaram e preferem o outro, é só dizer. **

**Bjs!!!!**


	7. Capítulo 6

- Ok, falem mais sobre esse tal de Apocalipse. – Seth pediu, se inclinando para trás na poltrona do x-jato, olhando diretamente para Logan.

- Você é novo de mais aqui, não é? – Beatrice perguntou sorrindo, desviando o olhar da revista que estivera lendo desde que entrou no jato. – Papai costumava contar histórias sobre ele pra gente, antes de dormir.

- Que eu contei para ele – Vampira disse, se virando na cadeira do co-piloto. Ela tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – Bom, foi há muito tempo atrás, antes mesmo de Jean e Scott se casarem. Ele começou dominando a mente de um certo mutante, Mesmero, e ele acabou dominado a mente de vários x-men, inclusive a minha. Apocalipse me fez absorver os poderes de todos os mutantes, x-men e da Irmandade, até Magneto. Depois, ele me levou até onde estava seu túmulo, e capturou todos os poderes que estavam comigo. Ele queria transformar humanos em mutantes. Quando tentamos impedi-lo, ele fugiu com a nave que viaja no tempo e o Olho das Eras. Ele então instaurou três poderosas cúpulas em três lugares distintos: no México, na China e no Egito. Perdemos o professor Xavier e a Tempestade, que foram até o Egito conversar com Apocalipse e acabaram sumindo, como acontecera com Magneto.

- Todos foram lutar contra ele, até as sentinelas, robôs gigantes programados para destruir mutantes. Então ele mostrou sua principal defesa: os Quatro Cavaleiros, Magneto, Professor Xavier, Tempestade e Mística.

- Mística? – Seth perguntou.

- Sim, ela ajudou a abrir o portal que prendia Apocalipse, e se transformou em pedra. – Vampira parecia distante agora, se lembrando de coisas que ela gostaria de esquecer. - Com os poderes ampliados eles defendiam as pirâmides e a Esfinge.

- No fim, eu encontrei um garotinho que tinha o poder de desligar a energia e os poderes mutantes e conseguimos derrotar o Apocalipse. Mas ele fugiu, no último segundo.

- Direto pra cá – Matt emendou, sem tirar os olhos de sua revista sobre carros.

- É, parece que sim.

- Marie. – Halvin a chamou, e ela voltou aos controles. Eles começaram a falar baixinho, como se tivessem esquecido que havia mais dois leitores de mentes no vôo.

A do pai era impossível. Ele sabia trancar sua mente como ninguém. Então Beatrice tentou a da Vampira. Muito mais fácil.

"... que vamos conseguir vencê-lo?"

"Eu não sei, nunca lutei com ele antes. Mas pelo que eu entendi, vocês só venceram porque tinham um mutante capaz de desligar os poderes deles."

"Mas você também pode controlar os poderes de outros mutantes!"

"É, posso. No entanto... algo me diz que não será tão fácil assim."

"Onde ele está agora?"

"Em algum lugar entre na fronteira do Egito e Israel"

- Na península do Sinai?

- Peter, quantas vezes eu já te disse para não ficar lendo os meus pensamentos.

- Mas eu não li os seus... Eu li os da Vampira.

- Ah, nem os meus são para você ler.

- Isso vale para você também, Beatrice. E Peter, sente-se e coloque o cinto, já vamos pousar.

- Ok, pai. – Peter voltou e se sentou na cadeira do lado da irmã, arregalando os olhos por um instante.

- Eu sei. – Ela sussurrou de volta.

* * *

- Onde estamos agora? – Beatrice perguntou, descendo as escadas do jato.

- Pela paisagem... Em qualquer parte do mundo. – Gabriel sorriu enquanto descia logo atrás dela. Estavam em uma clareira, e tudo que podiam ver a sua volta eram árvores e mais árvores.

- Haha. Isso vindo do cara que dormiu o vôo todo.

- Feito um bebê, e ainda com a boca aberta. – Seth ajuntou, passando os braços pelos ombros dela, tirando gargalhadas de todos a sua volta.

- Bom, crianças, vamos ter que acampar aqui, e vamos esperar até o Anjo e o Avalanche nos alcançarem. – Vampira falou, também descendo as escadas do x-jato.

Nenhum deles gostava de ser chamado de crianças, mas pelo menos estavam em uma missão muito perigosa, e por isso não se importaram muito.

- Então, quem é esse Anjo e esse Avalanche? – Seth perguntou enquanto ajudava os amigos a montarem suas barracas. Ele era o mais recente no grupo. Só estava com os X-men a pouco mais de um ano, mas não teve muita dificuldade em controlar os poderes. Não eram tão legais como os dos gêmeos, ou do Andy. Na verdade, nem poderiam ser chamados de poderes, exatamente. Tudo que ele conseguia fazer era ver como as pessoas realmente eram, como se visse suas almas, e conseqüentemente, era imune a qualquer tipo de ilusão.

- Bom, o Anjo é bem legal. Ele tem asas.

- Asas?! – Seth arregalou os olhos para Beatrice.

- Sim, assas – Ela estava divertida com o espanto dele. Para ela, ter asas, ou um rabo, ou ser azul, não era tão estranho assim. Ela crescera num mundo de mutantes, e as maiores esquisitices não significavam nada para ela.

- Legal. E o Avalanche?

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou para Andy, que de repente parou de martelar o pino que segurava a barraca que dividiria com Seth.

- Bom, - Bea começou – o Avalanche é o-

- Ele é o meu pai. – Andy não deixou a amiga terminar, nem olhou para nenhum deles, só voltou a martelar.

- Ah, certo. – Seth disse, desconcertado. – O... Seu irmão, também é filho dele?

- Não. – Beatrice respondeu. – É uma história meio complicada. O pai do Volcano-

- Volcano? – Seth riu.

- É o nome que ele escolheu, sabe, mas acho que o nome verdadeiro dele é Egan. Eu não sei por que você ta rindo, a mãe dele se chama Magma.

- Magma? Haha, esse é melhor!

- Ei, vocês tão falando da minha família ai. – Andy reclamou do outro lado da barraca.

- Foi mal, Andy. – Os dois disseram em uníssimo.

- Bom, como eu estava dizendo, antes de alguém me interromper – ela lançou um olhar zangado para Seth – O pai do Volcano morreu quando ele era criança. Não lembro como. Mas eu ainda não entendo o relacionamento dos pais do Andy, sabe. É meio estranho...

- Finalmente! – Gabriel exclamou de algum ponto. – Terminamos a sua barraca, Bea.

- Nós também terminamos aqui. – Beatrice se levantou, seguida por Seth e Andy.

Peter apareceu do lado de Gabriel e voltou os olhos para o céu.

- Ainda bem que já terminamos. Parece que vai chover.

Beatrice também olhou para cima. Havia enormes nuvens cobrindo o céu, algumas até um tanto cinzas.

- Isso não estava ai há dez minutos.

- Bem-vinda a uma das florestas tropicais do Caribe. – Peter disse simplesmente.

- A gente devia ter chamado a Tempestadizinha. – Gabriel comentou, também olhando para o céu.

- Tempestadizinha? Você que inventou isso? – Ela perguntou, olhando-o divertida.

- Ué, você queria que eu a chamasse de Tempestade, como a avó? Ela é pequena de mais.

- É tia avó. Ela é neta da irmã da Tempestade, lembra?

- Que tal, Garoa. – Andy tentou.

- Não, credo. É melhor... Chuvisco.

- É, gostei desse. Chuvisco... legal. Ta aprendendo com o mestre, né Seth. – Gabriel bateu nas costas dele com a mão aberta, sem muita força, só o suficiente para que ele desse um passo a frente.

- Se eu fosse vocês tomava cuidado. – Matt disse, aproximando-se. – Ela eletrocutou o gato mês passado. E ela só tem 4 anos.

- E meio, Lehnsherr.

- Certo, 4 anos e meio, mas que ela jogou um raio no próprio gato, ela jogou.

* * *

**Eu sei, esse capítulo não é tão legal assim... é só um intermediário**

**o próximo vai ser melhor, eu garanto. vai ser um tanto hot tambem, mas eu ja vo logo avisando que sou péssima em lemons, então não esperem grande coisa (isso vale para a fic toda).**

**Bjinhos!**

**Ah, me deixem reviws e recebeam um teaser do próximo capítulo! e não deixem de conferir as capas da fic no meu profile.  
**


	8. Capítulo 7

**[Bea POV]**

Eu abri o zíper da barraca dele bem lentamente. Eu sabia que ele estava lá dentro, deitado, sem dormir. Ele só pegava no sono tarde da noite.

Quando o fecho do zíper já estava aberto até em cima, eu entrei. Não estava como da última vez, envolta somente por um cobertor. Eu fui burra naquele dia. Deveria saber que ele me expulsaria do seu quarto a ponta pés. Mas isso foi há um ano, e eu era nova de mais para entender bem das coisas.

Dessa vez eu ainda estava vestida, mas não deixaria ele falar, e nem ao menos se mexer.

Eu caí por cima dele assim que seus olhos pousaram em mim. Quando ele fez menção de levantar, e o fiz se deitar outra fez. Passei minha perna sobre ele, ficando sentada sobre sua barriga, com uma perna em cada lado do seu corpo. E comecei a beijá-lo.

E continuei até que ele abrisse os lábios e deixassem a minha língua passar. Levei um choque quando nossas línguas se tocaram.

Adorei aquilo.

Eu queria mais. Aprofundei o beijo, e ele retribuiu. Logo suas mãos começaram a explorar o meu corpo. Ele as colocou por dentro da minha blusa, passando-as lentamente pela minha pele nua, até chegar ao fecho do meu sutiã, sem nunca deixar de me beijar. Eu queria que ele o abrisse. E depois jogasse longe. Eu queria que ele me fizesse dele, para sempre.

Suas mãos eram tão grossas na minha pele macia; ele as passava pelas minhas costas, mandando espasmos incríveis pela minha coluna. Foi quando eu senti a mão dele parar lá. Eu prendi a respiração, e ele soltou os meus lábios, enquanto seus dedos grossos brincavam com o fecho do meu sutiã. Sua respiração quente estava bem no meu pescoço, e ele sussurrou as palavras que eu mais queria ouvir.

- Bea... JANTAR!

Espera, o que??

Eu abri meus olhos e a primeira coisa que eu vi foi uma lona azul escuro sendo aberta por um Peter com um pratinho de plástico numa mão, e uma coxa de galinha na boca.

- Vem, antes que esfrie.

Ele deu as costas pra mim então, deixando a mostra uma fogueira que contrastava com a escuridão da noite, rodeada por um bando de mutantes.

Arg, odeio quando fazem isso. Se eu não posso tê-lo na vida real, pelo menos posso sonhar com ele. Mas mesmo assim me atrapalham.

Relutante, eu me levantei e sai da barraca. Seth, Andy, Gab e Matt estavam em um canto, comendo, e logo do lado deles vinham Magma, Vampira e Kurt. Do outro lado, de frente para eles, estavam o Anjo, Avalanche, Volcano, que chegara com eles, Logan e o Peter.

Eu corri para abraçar o Anjo, fazia tempo que não o via, eu adorava ele. Sempre disputávamos corridas, e era mais fácil ganhar dele do que do meu querido irmãozinho. Mesmo porque, às vezes ele me deixa ganhar.

- Ah, a minha pardalzinho finalmente acordou. – Eu passei meus braços ao redor da cintura dele quando ele se levantou. Suas asas estavam soltas e eu fiquei admirando-as. Eram tão lindas...

- Pardalzinho? – Eu disse quando ele me soltou.

- Ué, você adorava o seu apelido.

- Qual é, eu tinha cinco anos. – Eu ri, e me sentei entre o Peter e o Kurt, que me passou algumas asinhas de frango.

- Tudo bem, se não quer mais ser chamada assim... – Ele fez um biquinho e eu não pude evitar sorrir.

Logo, todos já estavam rindo. O tempo foi passando, e enquanto jantávamos, os grupinhos foram se formando. E é claro, nós seis estávamos em uma discução acalorada sobre as mil formas de como matar o Apocalipse. Ridículas, a maioria delas, mas estávamos nos divertindo muito.

- E podíamos pegá-lo e abrir a barriga dele, e depois puxar suas tripas para fora!

- Eca Seth, eu não vou mete a mão nas tripas de ninguém. – Eu disse para um Seth sorridente.

- Você não precisa meter a mão, é só usar a cabeça.

- A, com certeza eu vou meter a cabeça nas tripas dele!

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer! Era só usar o seu poder! – Mas é claro, estavam todos ocupados de mais rindo para ouvir ele.

Gab foi quem riu mais. Ele sempre me pareceu um "crianção".

- Isso seria ilário!! – Ele dizia entre as gargalhadas.

- Bea. – Virei para onde meu pai estava. – Você trouxe a sua bombinha, não é?

O que??? Ele ficou louco?? Falar disso na frente de todo mundo?

- Pai!

- Ta aqui. – Peter disse do meu lado, puxando a minha horrível bombinha do bolso. – Eu sabia que ela não ia trazer.

Eu revirei meus olhos. E falou o salvador da pátria! Ninguém merece. Porque eles sempre tinham que falar dessa bombinha idiota. Eles sabem que eu odeio essa coisa. Me faz parecer fraca, não a super heroína que eu sou.

Ok, vou ser.

**[Fim do POV]**

- E eu sei que vocês são muito novos ainda. – Seu pai estava dizendo – Que levam tudo isso na brincadeira, mas é sério. Apocalipse é extremamente poderoso. Não vai ser tão fácil como nas aulas de treinamento, ou contra as sentinelas. – Ele olhou para cada um dos garotos enquanto falava. – Vocês têm que estar alertas, e se lembrar de tudo o que ensinamos.

- Pai, você está me dando medo. – Beatrice tocou no ombro dele levemente, e Halvin segurou a mão dela. Ele falava como, se de algum modo, eles fossem ficar sozinhos contra o Apocalipse.

- Podemos ver onde ele está agora. – Seth disse, pegando o laptop inseparável dele.

Havin não disse nada, só continuou segurando a mão da filha enquanto Seth digitava rapidamente.

- Ei, olha! – Ele exclamou, virando o laptop para que todo mundo pudesse ver. – Ele já começou a agir!

Na página da internet havia uma foto de uma cúpula de energia gigante, onde antes estava a Grande Pirâmide do Egito.

- Não sei, - Vampira se aproximou deles. Todos tinham parado de conversar, e fitavam o laptop silenciosamente. – No passado ele foi mais rápido. E começou pela pirâmide do México.

- Isso não quer dizer nada. – Kurt disse.

- Não podemos negar o fato de que pode ser uma armadilha dele. Ele sabe que vamos tentar impedi-lo novamente.

- Vampira tem razão. – Uma voz grossa disse de algum lugar. – Apocalipse foi ardiloso demais no passado. Conseguiu usar todos nós antes mesmo que soubéssemos de sua existência.

- Acha que é um plano dele, Lehnsherr? – Halvin perguntou, erguendo a voz.

Houve um barulho alto, como se o vento estivesse se movimentando mais rápido do que o normal, e um homem de cabelos brancos, apesar de não parecer tão velho assim, surgiu ao lado dos Summers.

- Acho que ele não é tolo. Nós conseguimos pará-lo da última vez por pouco. Dessa vez, acredito que ele tente nos derrotar antes de começar seu plano. Se ele conseguir, terá o caminho livre.

- Mas ele já começou...

- Sim, para nos atrair. Temos que ser bem cautelosos, e não cometer os mesmos erros. Ah, por falar nisso, encontrei esse jovem no jardim da minha casa. – Eles se viraram e vira Tina parada com os braços cruzados. Tava na cara que ela não gostara nada de ter sido deixada para trás.

- Agora, - Pietro Lehnsherr apoiou o pé num tronco de madeira próximo. – Qual o plano?

* * *

**Oi! Demorei pra postar, eu sei, mas ta ai o cap.**

**Muitas coisas vão acontecer daqui pra frente, então quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu posto! E aquilo de receber um teaser do próximo ainda vale!**

**Bjinhus!!!**


	9. Capítulo 8

- Isso é pra gente?! – Bea não podia acreditar no que o seu pai acabara de tirar do x-jato: uma caixa cheia com os uniformes de x-men. Ela pedia um desses de natal todos os anos, mas nunca ganhara.

- Uou, são de mais!! – Gabriel se aproximou e arrancou um deles da caixa. Eram coletes negros, que iam até o pescoço, e cobriam toda a extensão dos braços, e calças também de couro negro, que chegavam até os pés, decorados com listras coloridas e um X de prata no cinto. Havia também luvas e sapatos combinando.

- É, mas eu acho que só cabe um dos seus braços nesse. – Matt riu, arrancou o colete das mãos dele e o jogou para Seth. – Acho que cabe em você.

- Na verdade esse é do Andrew, a prova de fogo. – Halvin colocou a caixa no chão. Seth passou o colete para o amigo. – Bom, eu vou conversar com os outros. Divirtam-se. E sim, Bea, o seu é o roxo. Entendi muito bem nas primeiras 10 cartas que você escreveu para o Papai Noel. – Ele sorriu tristemente antes de dar as costas e se encaminhar até onde os outros estavam. Halvin só esperava que eles soubessem o que fazer... Queria a todo custo acreditar que o que aquela mutante disse era mentira... Que seus filhos ficassem a salvo. Se algo acontecesse com eles... Ele nunca iria se perdoar... Nem Sarah.

Beatrice finalmente encontrou as calças e o colete com listras roxas e sorriu triunfante.

- Pelo menos o do Andy é vermelho... Combina bem. Agora eu tenho que ficar com o branco. – Gabriel puxou o uniforme, mostrando-o para os amigos. – Fala sério! É tão sem graça... fora de moda.

- Você tem noção que ficou muito gay dizendo isso? – Seth disse, rindo enquanto puxava o próprio uniforme. – O meu é até legal... gosto de marrom.

- É pra combinar com seus olhos. – Peter se inclinou para a caixa e pegou o último uniforme que restou: azul.

- O que, você prefiria rosa, Gab? – Matthew provocou.

- Ah, vai rindo. Só porque o seu é verde... A Bea é que devia ter o rosa.

- Nem pensar. Rosa é coisa de menina. – Ela sempre odiou aquela cor, mesmo que todo mundo lhe desse presentes cor-de-rosa, até mesmo seus pais. Mas roxo era bom, ainda mais lilás, como seu quarto. – Bom, eu vou me trocar. – Bea deu meia volta e começou a andar até sua barraca, e os outros seguiram sua dica. Menos Peter, que não saiu do lugar.

- O que foi Peter? Você ta sério... – Andy cambaleou quando todos se viraram para o jovem Summers, até Bea.

- É só que – Ele hesitou um instante. – Vocês não acharam um pouco estranho? Sempre quisermos esse uniformes, então porque só nos deram agora?

- Sei lá, talvez porque estamos numa grande batalha.

- Você está jogando Gears of War demais, Andy. – Gab o repreendeu.

- Não, não acho que seja isso. Desde ontem ele está assim, e agora nos acordou só pra dar esses uniformes. Além disso, vocês não sentem um clima meio estranho... como se estivessem escondendo algo de nós? – Ninguém falou por um tempo, até Bea levantar os olhos brilhantes e sorrir para eles.

- Querem espiar a conversa deles?

* * *

Tinham que tomar cuidado redobrado, agora que estava de dia. Ainda mais porque tinha um leitor de mentes que podia encontrá-los.

Eles se agacharam, escondidos atrás das barracas. Os mutantes adultos estavam todos lá discutindo o que fariam em seguida.

Mas se eles estavam preocupados com um leitor de mentes, teriam ficado bem mais tranqüilos se soubesse que toda a atenção de Halvin era na conversa.

- ...Eles são só crianças... não podemos envolve-los nisso. – Kurt pedia.

- Só que eles já estão envolvidos nisso. – Amara retrucou, do lado dele. – Halvin, eu sei como se sente, meu filho também está envolvido nisso.

- Envolvido?? Que eu me lembre, Agatha não falou nada sobre o seu filho. – Ele estava exasperado, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Halvin, por favor! – Vampira também se levantou, tentando detê-lo. – Você não vai conseguir nada assim...

- O que eu não posso é mandar os meus filhos para a morte!! – Ele gritou, porém percebeu o que estava fazendo, e se sentou de novo. – Desculpe. Eu só tenho medo que alguma coisa aconteça com eles.

- Nada vai acontecer. – Anjo disse. – Nós todos vamos estar juntos, e vamos protegê-los.

- Eu sei. – Halvin cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – Só queria que tivesse um jeito de tirá-los disso.

- Mas não tem, e você sabe muito bem disso. – Pietro grunhiu, apoiado numa árvore. – Eu também estava lá quando Agatha revelou o destino dos seus filhos gêmeos.

- Mas ela pode estar errada, não pode?

- Infelizmente, eu acho que não. – Logan se juntou á conversa. – Na última vez em que o Apocalipse apareceu, ela sabia que a Mística e a Vampira abririam a tuba, e o libertariam. E no final, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

- Então não tem jeito. – Halvin rosnou com raiva. – Só porque uma mutante vidente de 80 anos disse que os meus filhos seriam encarregados de destruir o Apocalipse, antes mesmo deles terem nascido, eu tenho que jogá-los de uma vez na cova dos leões?!

- Ninguém disse isso, Halvin. – Vampira concordou calmamente. – Eles são fortes, são mutantes muito poderosos, e nós os treinamos desde pequenos para controlarem os poderes, além de serem faixa preta em Kung Fu. Nem nós mesmos conhecemos a verdadeira extensão do poder deles!

- E como se já não fosse o suficiente, – Avalanche continuou. – Tem os nossos poderes também.

Ninguém disse nada por um tempo. Peter e Beatrice ainda processavam as informações quando seu pai começou a falar, numa voz baixa e firme, com um fundo de tristeza.

- Ela não disse que eles sairiam vivos, nem que o Apocalipse seria derrotado. E eu tenho um péssimo pressentimento.

Silencio outra vez. Até que Logan se levantou, e se aproximou dele.

- Se for preciso, eu vou protegê-los até a morte.

- Eu também. – Anjo se levantou.

- E eu também! – Volcano ajuntou e sorriu. – Eu amo aqueles dois pestinhas.

E um após o outro deu o seu apoio, exceto o Lehnsherr, que nem se mexeu.

Beatrice se afastou silenciosamente, seguida pelo irmão.

- Ei, - Andy sussurrou. – Vocês não vão ouvir mais?

- Não. – Peter respondeu. – Já ouvimos o suficiente.

Os seis então se apressaram em sair dali, sem serem vistos. Fizeram todo o caminho até onde o x-jato estava estacionado, em silêncio. Os gêmeos seguiam na frente, de cabeças baixas. Porém, eles faziam uma coisa que não aconteceria normalmente: Conversavam em pensamento.

"O que você acha?" – Peter perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Eles esconderam tudo isso da gente?? Esse tempo todo??"

"É, parece que sim."

"Mas, Peter, eles nos treinaram, só pra que a gente matasse o Apocalipse!?"

"Eu sei. O que você quer fazer?"

"Como assim, o que eu quero fazer?"

"Por mim, nós temos que resolver isso sozinhos. Aquela mutante disse que nós é que somos encarregados de destruir o Apocalipse. Não tem porquê os outros se envolverem nisso."

"O que?? Você quer que a gente lute, sozinhos, contra o super-mutante-mais-perigoso-de-todos-os-tempos?? Sozinhos??"

"Yeah, Bea. Sozinhos."

Beatrice parou e ficou olhando para o rosto do irmão. Ele devolveu o olhar.

"Certo."

- O que é que vocês dois estão fazendo? – Gab enrugou a testa, parando também.

Beatrice lançou um último olhar para o irmão, e então se virou para os amigos.

- Nós já decidimos. Vamos fugir.

- Fugir? Pra onde??

- Nós vamos derrotar o Apocalipse. Sozinhos.

Ambos sabiam o que estava por vir.

- O que?!! Vocês ficaram loucos?? - Matt

- Derrotar ele?? Sozinhos?? - Andy

- Vocês querem é se matar!! - Seth

Eles começaram a falar todos de uma vez, e logo não conseguiam mais identificar quem falava o quê.

- Chega! – Peter gritou e todos pararam, olhando para ele assustados. Peter nunca levantava a voz desse jeito. – Nós já decidimos. É o nosso dever. Só nosso. Eu não vou arriscar a vida de mais ninguém.

- Mas vocês não podem fazer isso! – Matt foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

- Nós prometemos ser amigos para sempre, e ninguém aqui vai abandonar nenhum dos dois. – Gabriel se aproximou deles, sorrindo.

Beatrice piscou.

- O que quer dizer? – Ela olhou para os quatro amigos, e todos eles sorriam com a mesma idéia.

- Nós vamos com vocês, é claro.

- Não. – Peter tentou impedir. – De jeito nenh-

- Não aceitamos um 'não' como resposta. – Seth também se aproximou, passando um braço pelo ombro da Bea.

- Nós estamos juntos nessa.

- Sempre vamos estar. – Andy completou.

- Tem certeza? Por que não vai ser fácil. – Bea sentia pontadas nos olhos, mas segurou com toda a força.

- Mas é claro que sim! – Gab disse, brincando de ofendido. – Mas então, como vamos fugir de todos aqueles mutantes??

- Eu tenho uma idéia. – Bea já sorria traquina de novo.

* * *

Halvin suspirou.

- Se não tem outro jeito... é melhor irmos então, antes que-

Ele parou de falar de repente.

- Halvin, que aconteceu? – Vampira perguntou.

- Eu também estou ouvindo. – Logan levantou, e trocou um olhar com Halvin. Depois saiu correndo em disparada, deixando um bando de mutantes confusos atrás de si.

Eles hesitaram por um segundo, e então o seguiram. Somente Halvin ficou para trás, sem conseguir acreditar. Ele sabia que era tarde de mais. Sentia seus olhos arderem, e o coração se apertar.

Logan chegou á clareira bem a tempo de ver o x-jato a quase seis metros do chão, já levantando vôo.

Ele não tinha muito tempo. Soltou as garras, e pulou, se agarrando à fuselagem do jato. Os outros mutantes tentaram, mas quando chegaram, já era tarde de mais.

* * *

**Viram, nem demorei pra posta! Mas agora vai ficar mais dificil, ja q as aulas recomeçaram...  
**

**Bom, continuem com os reviews, assim vou saber se estão gostando, ok?**

**bjinhus!!  
**


	10. Capítulo 9

- Nivelando. – Beatrice empurrou um pouco o volante, até o jato ficar em paralelo com o chão. – Pronto, agora dá pra usar o piloto automático. – Ela soltou o sinto de segurança, e se levantou.

- Pi-piloto automático? E-essa coisa é segura? – O medo que Seth sentia era evidente, mesmo que a voz dele não tremesse ao falar, o suor chegava a brilhar, e ele se agarrava com tanta força no sinto que os nós dos seus dedos estavam brancos.

- Credo Seth, não confia em mim? – Bea riu. – Papai me ensinou quando eu tinha 11. Eu sou a melhor pilota de Nova York.

- Ajudo muito. – Seth resmungou.

- Aí, Peter – Ela se virou para o irmão, na cadeira de co-piloto. – Quer me ajudar a convencer ele??

- Beatrice pilota melhor do que eu. – Ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos do painel.

- Viu? – Ela sorriu de novo para o amigo, triunfante.

- Ta certo. – Ele se virou para a janela, ainda emburrado. – Ah, Bea, o que é aquilo ali, vindo na nossa direção?

- O que? – Ela piscou e se inclinou para a janela também.

- Droga! – Peter grunhiu e tirou o jato do piloto automático. No mesmo instante um alarme começou a tocar.

- O que é que está acontecendo?! – O medo de Seth voltou, enquanto a compreensão passava pelo rosto da Beatrice.

– Caças da força aérea, - Ela murmurou. E então sorriu. – Estão atrás da gente.

- A não! – Gab, Andy e Matt disseram em uníssimo. Não por medo dos caças, mas pelo sorriso que Bea dava agora. Eles a conheciam a tempo suficiente para saber o que viria.

Ela pulou de volta na cadeira do piloto, segurando o volante.

- Dexa comigo, Peter. – Ela ainda estava sorrindo daquele jeito... Os olhos chegavam a brilhar. – Peter! – Ela pediu de novo, porém ele ainda não se mexeu.

- Bea, tem certeza...

- Eu tenho! Agora senta lá trás!

Peter finalmente largou os controles, e se sentou no assento mais próximo, prendendo o cinto com força.

Ela podia vê-los através da janela da cabine.

- _Aeronave desconhecida, por favor, identifique-se._ – A voz metálica veio do rádio do jato.

- Como se eu fosse mesmo fazer isso. – Bea desligou o rádio e preparou-se para o ataque. Como esperava, os dois caças pisaram no freio e foram para trás do x-jato.

Outro alarme soou enquanto miravam os mísseis contra ela.

Beatrice continuou no curso, esperando. Eles atiraram, e continuaram seguindo-a. Era isso que ela queria.

Matá-los seria impossível, Bea tinha experiência suficiente para saber disso, mas ainda podia se divertir.

Então ela puxou o volante para trás. O nariz do x-jato levantou quase 90 graus para cima, e quando estava na altura certa, ela o virou, ficando novamente em paralelo com o chão, porém de cabeça para baixo. Tudo aconteceu em poucos minutos, graças ás novas modificações, que tornaram a aeronave tão rápida quanto um supersônico. Os dois caças só perceberam o que ela pretendia quando viram aquele jato gigantesco vindo em sua direção, seguido pelos 2 mísseis.

Mas eles não sabiam se ficavam, ou corriam. Porém cada segundo de hesitação poderia ser fatal. Por fim, eles se ejetaram, momentos antes de Bea passar perigosamente por baixo dos dois caças, que explodiram com seus próprios mísseis logo depois.

Sorrindo, Bea nivelou outra vez o jato, e religou o piloto automático. Depois olhou para os amigos por cima do ombro.

- Gente, mas que caras são essas??

Todos os cinco pareciam querer vomitar.

- Nunca

- Mais

- Faça

- Isso!!

Eles alternaram as palavras com bastante firmeza. Mas Bea só riu. Eles acharam mesmo que ela iria errar?? Mesmo ela controlando os mísseis com a mente? Tudo bem que a parada de cabeça pra baixo fui muito, mas...

- Credo gente, pra que tanto? – Eles começaram a soltar o cinto de segurança. – Foi só um voozinho de nada...

- Que bom que acabou... – Andy murmurou e os outros concordaram.

- Será que dava pra pousar, só um pouquinho – Seth perguntou num fio de voz.

- Não se quisermos chegar a tempo. – Beatrice respondeu e se sentou no chão perto dele. Peter voltou pro volante.

- Hun, Bea, que luz piscando é essa?

- Luz? – Ela se levantou e foi até o painel.

- Parece que a porta do bagageiro se abriu.

- Tem bagageiro aqui? – Gabriel se aproximou deles.

- Tem, mas só é usado pra carregar o material pesado. Eu não sei porque...

- Quem foi o maluco que chacoalhou esse negocio todo?!! – O gritou veio de trás, e eles se viraram para ver quem era.

- Tina? O que é que você ta fazendo aqui?? – Beatrice foi a que se recuperou primeiro.

- Oras, vocês fugiram! Eu tive que vir! Ou acharam mesmo que iam conseguir me deixar para trás??

- Mas você não pode ficar...! Peter, fala pra ela! – A ultima coisa que Bea queria agora era Christina Drake (NA:/ Adorei o sobrenome do Bob!) aqui, no mesmo lugar fechado que ela. – Quer dizer, é muito perigoso, ela não pode vir com a gente!

- Agora é tarde de mais Bea. Não temos escolha; ela vai ter que vir também. – Peter deu de ombros e voltou a se sentar na cadeira de co-piloto.

- É, eu sabia que só podia ser você, Beatrice. – Tina continuou, agora que já tinha conseguido o que queria.

- O que eu fiz??

- Você sabia que o x-jato tem um mecanismo para não ser detectado pelos radares, não é?

- Verdade? – Beatrice fez a cara mais inocente que conseguia.

Mas é claro que não funcionou.

- Você fez isso de propósito, não é mesmo?? – Ela sorria com ar superior.

- Isso é um mistério... – Bea devolveu o sorriso.

* * *

Já com os uniformes dos x-men, os gêmeos pousaram o x-jato com sucesso nas areias ferventes do deserto egípcio.

- Tem certeza disso? – Andy perguntou, parando ao lado dos companheiros aos pés da escada do jato.

Peter limitou-se a suspirar; no horizonte, uma grande cúpula roxa podia ser perfeitamente vista de onde eles estavam.

- O que a minha mãe disse, é verdade? – Tina estava com medo, mas não deixaria isso impedi-la. – É só uma armadilha do Apocalipse?

- Provavelmente.

Ficaram em silencio por algum tempo, Peter e Bea no centro, e os outros 5 divididos de cada lado.

- Mesmo assim nós vamos lá... – Peter começou.

- E vamos acabar com ele! – A irmã terminou.

Lentamente os sete jovens mutantes começaram sua caminhada até a Grande Pirâmide.

* * *

O sol estava quente sobre suas cabeças, intensificado pela facilidade com que a areia mantinha o calor. E as roupas de couro negro não ajudavam em nada. O único que parecia confortável era Andy.

Beatrice olhou para ele, que tinha os olhos fechados, e um pequeno sorriso no rosto levemente infantil. Ela não precisou penetrar em sua mente para saber o que ele estava pensando.

Se aproximou, afastando-se um pouco do resto do grupo.

- Tina fica bonita só de sutiã, não é hentai*?

Andy abriu os olhos no mesmo instante.

- Quem deixou você entrar na minha cabeça??

Beatrice riu.

- O que?! Então era isso mesmo que você estava imaginando?!

Ele corou violentamente e virou o rosto, sério.

- Não é tão engraçado. – Murmurou.

- Você realmente gosta dela, não é? – Bea ficou séria também.

- Ela é gelo, e eu sou fogo. Parece impossível, e é por isso que parece tão certo, entende? Quer dizer, os opostos se atraem, não é?

- Ah, e o corpo dela não te atrai nem um pouco... – Bea passou a mão pela testa, limpando o suor. Estava muito quente.

Andy sorria, apertando os olhos por causa do sol. O cabelo vermelho dele ficava muito mais brilhante com toda aquela luz.

- Quente? Talvez eu possa puxar o calor. – Ele fez sua mão pegar fogo, e as chamas saíram através da luva de couro, sem ao menos afetá-la.

- Não Andy! – Ela o repreendeu, tentando se proteger da nova fonte de calor.

- Dexa comigo. – Tina levantou a mão, fazendo um vento frio passar por eles. Imediatamente a sensação térmica abaixou, e eles respiraram aliviados.

- Que tal irmos deslizando até lá? – Sem esperar resposta, ela levantou as duas mãos em punho, lançando seu jato de gelo que tomou a forma de um tobogã, a quase 5 metros de altura.

Bea teve que admitir que ela servia para alguma coisa, pelo menos.

* * *

O resto da viagem foi rápido e divertido. O sol quente já não incomodava mais, e o gelo chegava a congelar suas costas quando eles passavam.

A cúpula púrpura ficava cada vez mais próxima.

Nenhum deles tinha a menor idéia do que fariam quando chegassem, e esse medo aumentava a cada metro percorrido.

E se não conseguissem encontrar o Apocalipse?

Mas nem precisavam se preocupar muito.

Quando a cúpula já estava totalmente no campo de visão deles, todo o resto saiu. Não conseguiam ver mais nada, além da cor brilhante contra o céu azul do Cairo.

Portanto, quando veio, os pegou desprevenidos.

Um raio luminoso destruiu o tobogã de gelo, jogando-os na areia.

Os sete ficaram espalhados no deserto, a alguns metros de distancia uns dos outros. Mas todos tinham uma ótima visão da figura humana e majestosa, planando acima do solo como se não passasse de um fantasma.

* * *

**Aeeeee!! finalmente postei!!!**

**Podem comemorar me deixando muitos reviews!**

**Bjinhus!!!  
**


End file.
